Red from the Flames
离火红缨(Romanized as lí huŏ hóng yīng and roughly translated as Red from the Flames, Get Away from the Flames or Flaming Red Decoration) was a heavyweight robot built by the team Hawk Hunter which competed in Season 1 of King of Bots. It used a flamethrower and had a separate lifting arm to help it self right, however it lost its only battle against UK representatives Spectre, catching fire spectacularly. Design Red from the Flames was a box-shaped silver robot. It had two red triangular wedges at the front of the robot, with the flamethrower, within the body, firing from the middle, between the wedges. Its primary weapon was a pneumatic spear. The robot used a rear hinged lifting arm to assist the robot in self righting if it were flipped over. The back and side panels of the robot were painted black with an orange spray effect added to the sides. It was one of the largest in King of Bots, but was slow, and the flamethrower ultimately caused an internal blaze. Robot History King of Bots (Season 1) In the first round, Red from the Flames fought the British robot Spectre. Spectre was the far quicker machine of the two, zipping across the arena and immediately charged towards the sides of Red from the Flames where it clamped down using its jaws. Spectre carefully controlled Red from the Flames towards one of the arena grinders where small chunks of the back corner were shredded off and top armour plate dented upwards. Flailing its lifters, Red from the Flames eventually got away, after Spectre let go, but was caught seconds later from behind by the jaws of Spectre which buckled the back of Red from the Flames. Red from the Flames escaped once again, only to grappled by Spectre from the opposite side panel of where it was crushed before. Red from the Flames twitched its lifter as it was carried away by Spectre towards the flame jets where it was held to burn by Spectre. Red from the Flames evacuated and turned to the pursuing Spectre. Red from the Flames ignited its flamethrower and turned in circles as Spectre struggled to get another bite. Spectre smashed the front of Red from the Flames and crushed it once more. Red from the Flames struggled to move as it was slammed into the side-wall spikes, and left behind. Upon leaving Red from the Flames behind, it became apparent that it had lost all mobility. Spectre came in for one more attack, but as it clamped down, Red from the Flames' flamethrower had erupted inside the robot blowing up in a fiery spectacle. Red from the Flames soon caught fire immediately after the explosion and was shunted about Spectre as a final attack before it was counted out, eliminating them from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *All members of the team were recent graduates. External Links *[http://www.kobchina.com/robot/44 Red from the Flames on the King of Bots website] Category:Robots with Spears Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots with Flamethrowers Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Chinese Robots